Vidas Compartidas
by Lizz Asakura
Summary: Cinco chicos han decidido vivir juntos, compartir sus vidas, los gastos de la casa y, como no, los defectos de cada uno. ¿Enamorarse? No iba en el contrato. YAOI: Kai- Ty, Ray- Max. Cap 2! Reviews!
1. El hogar es donde se cuelga el sombrero

****

Juguemos un rato. Imaginemos que cinco chicos se conocen porque sí en una escuela absolutamente corriente. Sin beyblades de por medio, ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera saben jugar con trompos ¿Ok? Pongamos que Kai tiene 18 años al igual que Ray. Max y Tyson tienen 17 mientras que Kenny tiene 16 años. Y por cosas del destino, deciden vivir juntos, compartir los gastos y soportarse mutuamente. ¿Me siguen?

Aquí vengo a mostrarles la vida de estos cinco chicos en su apartamento. ¿Les he comentado que soy nueva en todo esto de los fics de animé y más encima yaoi? Les ruego que sean piadosos conmigo ¿Ya?

Antes de que lo olvide. Este fic es completa y absolutamente yaoi. Si no sabes lo que esto significa, pues te explico: yaoi es un término que ocupamos para definir a las relaciones amorosas, románticas, sexuales o platónicas entre dos chicos. Si no te gusta la idea, eres intolerante, sensible o que sé yo, sal de aquí.

Parejas: Kai- Tyson; Ray- Max, algo de Tala- Tyson.

****

"Vidas Compartidas"

Parte Primera

El hogar es donde se cuelga el sombrero

Tyson se dejó caer de un salto sobre su cama, desparramándose los largos cabellos negros por toda la almohada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que aspiraba con fuerzas una gran bocanada de aire. Independencia.

Por su parte, Max cargó su bolso hasta llegar a la cajonera que le correspondería, disponiendo meticulosamente la ropa en su respectivo lugar, con cuidado como si se tratara de una ceremonia. Tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Maxie? ¿No sientes la libertad y la independencia correr por tus venas como adrenalina pura?- chilló Ty emocionado, rodando por la colcha hasta quedar abrazado a su almohada. 

- Ehhh, la verdad es que tanto así no.- el chico rubio se detuvo en medio de su concienzuda tarea y observó pensativamente el techo.- Aunque hay que admitir que esto es mejor que estar en mi casa soportando toda clase de regaños. 

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Gritó el moreno.- ¡Esto es lo que se dice vivir! Además, aquí mi abuelo no puede venir a buscarme para entrenar ¿Cierto? 

Max no contestó, volviendo a ensimismarse en su labor. La idea de vivir en compañía de sus amigos no dejaba de sonarle algo descabellada, en especial al recordar cierto punto crítico: tenía que compartir la habitación con Takao. Y eso equivalía a soportar sus ronquidos, sus gritos, sus niñerías, sus juegos y sus despistes. A pesar de que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, comenzaba a creer que no era saludable tener que pasar tanto tiempo en su compañía. Se había pillado a sí mismo más de una vez sin ser capaz de hacer bien algún ejercicio por estar pensando en comida. Y eso, era lo que Max llamaba un grave problema.

Hundido como se encontraba en sus propias ideas, no había notado el silencio inusual que había caído sobre la habitación. Sorprendido por el mutismo de Ty, el chico rubio se volvió para encontrarse de frente con una imagen bastante enternecedora, o al menos eso le parecía a Max: definitivamente, Tyson dormido era bastante más apacible y dulce que cuando estaba despierto. Reprimiéndose una carcajada que quería brotarle de la garganta, Max se acercó hasta alcanzar la manta de la cama de su amigo. 

El cabello azul oscuro cubriendo la zona derecha del rostro, la mano izquierda empuñada cerca de su boca, casi parecía de que un momento a otro se chuparía el dedo como un niño pequeño. La otra mano colgaba inerte por el borde de la cama, los dedos rozando la espesa alfombra. 

Max esbozó una sonrisa mientras lo cubría, preguntándose cuan cansado estaría Ty como para dormirse sin siquiera haber cenado. Tanto tiempo conociendo al pelinegro y ya conocía de memoria cada una de las costumbres del chico. Era parecido a un hermano para él y, aunque tenían la misma edad, no podía evitar pensar en él como en su pequeño hermanito Ty- chan. 

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

La segunda habitación del departamento era ocupada por Kai y Ray. Ambos chicos habían lanzado sus bolsos hacia cualquier parte, demasiado aturdidos aún sobre lo que estaba pasando como para detenerse a intentar siquiera guardar sus cosas. 

El chico de cabello bicolor estaba de espaldas en su cama, admirando por un resquicio de la cortina un trozo de cielo azul casi negro que se podía captar a duras penas. Los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y el cuerpo en tensión. Era bastante extraño el hecho de que él estuviera ahí.

En un principio la idea le pareció la cosa más descabellada. Después la más idiota. Un poco más tarde pensó en que tal vez debería de conseguir un buen siquiatra para sus amigos. Pero había aceptado. Y odiaba recordar el motivo por el cual en esos momentos estaba lejos de su hogar. Se ruborizaba de sólo pensar en lo idiota que había sido al dejarse convencer por la cara de cachorrito abandonado que había utilizado Tyson para convencerlo. 

Y claro, él había caído.

Ray estaba sentado en el suelo junto a su cama, observando soñadoramente la habitación, recorriendo cada rincón del lugar con la mirada, barriendo el techo en busca de algún misterio interesante que desentrañar. Es que tener de compañero de cuarto a Kai Hiwatari no era lo que se decía una emoción fuerte. El ruso- japonés se contentaba con quedarse callado o fulminar con la mirada a quien se atreviera a hablar. Y eso no era uno de los sueños de Ray.

La idea de mudarse a vivir con sus cuatro mejores amigos de toda la vida le había parecido divertida y emocionante. Liberarse de una vez de las ataduras familiares, compartir con los chicos cada cosa del diario vivir. Era un gran proyecto. Luego, había venido el asunto de elegir departamento y sus ánimos comenzaron a menguar.

Por un lado estaba Kenny, quien haciendo gala de un gran raciocinio, había hecho una extensa lista con todos los apartamentos que estaban al alcance de sus dineros, que quedaran cerca de sus lugares de estudio y que contarán con las suficientes comodidades. Luego había estado Kai, quien no parecía querer cooperar y se oponía a cualquier lugar que el resto escogiera. De no ser porque ya llevaban demasiado tiempo buscando, de seguro que aún estarían recorriendo las calle y moliéndose los pies tratando de hallar algo del gusto del chico. Más tarde llegó el problema llamado Takao. En el primer lugar que les pareció factible, el chico se encargó de demoler media construcción. En el segundo, sin querer, pisó la cola del perro del dueño del lugar y se vio obligado a escapar del animal, que parecía decidido a vengarse. El tercer caso casi los lleva a claudicar, cuando Ty se encargó de que sin necesidad de vivir todavía en el edificio, una horda de vecinos enfurecidos se alzaran en contra de ellos.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Kenny acomodó a Dizzi en el escritorio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, balanceando inútilmente los pies. Entre medio de los abundantes mechones de cabello castaño, observó la soledad pacífica de la habitación. Estaba sólo él.

Claro, y Dizzi.

Agradecía a su buena estrella la bendición de ser el favorecido con su habitación individual. Por segundos creyó que le tocaría con Ty o en el otro extremo con Kai. Un locuaz muchacho que no se paraba a pensar las cosas o el chico más gélido que había conocido en su vida. Pero, la buena suerte estuvo de su parte y había logrado salvarse de cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Flash Back

- Ya, les diré como lo haremos. Como hay sólo tres habitaciones y de seguro todos hemos notado nosotros somos cinco, tendremos que dormir en parejas aparte de uno de nosotros que tendrá la habitación de una sola cama.- Kenny calló esperando alguna interrupción.- Lo haremos de la siguiente manera. 

Cuando sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsa y rápidamente anotó algunos símbolos en ella, nadie habló. Luego procedió a cortar con los dedos de manera muy rudimentaria y arrugarlos.

- Ya. Aquí están escritos las letras A, B y C. a los que les toquen las dos A compartirán su habitación que es la primera. Los B la segunda. Y el C, dormirá solo en la última. 

El Jefe había cerrado los ojos al momento de tener que leer su trozo de papel. Escuchó un juramento bastante fuerte de parte de Kai y una risita nerviosa de Ray, mientras lentamente levantaba los párpados y leía su sentencia. C.

Tyson y Max corrieron por la sala y el pasillo, gritándose y riendo mientras trataban de llegar antes a su respectiva habitación y elegir cama. Oyeron desde sus lugares en la sala de estar el ruido inconfundible de alguien chocando con una puerta, al tiempo que el lloriqueo conmovedor de Ty resonaba por el departamento. Escucharon un par de carcajadas de Max al tiempo que Tyson aparecía con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Eres un tramposo Max! ¡Casi me fracturó la nariz con esa maldita puerta! 

Por las nucas de los tres chicos restantes corrió una inmensa gota de sudor, observando al chico moreno sentarse en un rincón con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

****

Fin Flash Back

Continuará... 

Ya sé, no es muy emocionante este capi, pero pueden tomarlo como una pequeña introducción a la historia. Los siguientes capis serán un poco más largos, depende de la inspiración, el tiempo y los ánimos que ustedes me brinden.

No olviden dejar review, aquí no hubo demasiado yaoi, pero, repito, es sólo una introducción tediosa.

Capi 2: "El arte culinario de Ty- chan"

Nos vemos pronto.

Liz- **chan.**


	2. El arte culinario de Ty chan

Holap!

Sí, lo sé, me tardé más de la cuenta, pero tuve tanto que hacer. Además tengo que ir en orden y estaba muy ocupada en un fic (¬¬ que por cierto ahora odio) que es mi máximo proyecto y me costó bastante avanzarlo un poco. Pero bueno, mejor me dejo de tonterías.

Mil gracias a:

Yuuna Ushiha

Belle

Mariah Moriya

Arashi Engel Hope

Tsubaza Winner

Samara

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo

Zei (hermanitaaa)

Kary

Jessy

Kokoro Yana

Martha

Vania

Por sus lindos mensajes de apoyo o. Prometo que intentaré no tardarme tanto, avanzaré "Tres semanas" y luego intentaré subir de inmediato el capítulo 3 de este fic.

**Este fic es YAOI Kai- Takao, Max- Ray y algo de Tala- Tyson. Si no te gusta no lo leas. **

**Obviamente, nada de la serie Beyblade es mío. ¬¬ Que más quisiera yo. **

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A ORO MAKOTO, POR SER UNA GRAN AMIGA Y PERSONA. FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS UN POKO ATRASADO.

__

Vidas compartidas

Parte segunda

El arte culinario de Ty-chan

No había dormido bien. Sentía los párpados pesados y a punto de cerrar sus ojos y un dolor cada vez más intenso y punzante le atravesaba la cabeza. Sentía aumentado en varios grados el ruido de tazas de la cocina y por primera vez se planteó con seriedad el tema de exterminar a todos los pájaros de la región que se entretenían cantando a esas horas de la mañana.

Kai arrastró los pies por un pasillo que a duras penas reconoció como el del departamento que acababa de arrendar con sus amigos. Asomó la cabeza lentamente por la puerta de la cocina, esperando encontrarse con su desayuno listo, soñando con que las cosas serían igual de normales que en su mansión.

- ¡Cuidado Kai!

La voz de Tyson le llegó ligeramente tarde, cuando ya algo pegajoso y dulce estaba encaramado en su cabeza, algo que por su olor le recordó vagamente a los hotcakes que alguna vez probó de niño. Una masa dorada y deliciosa que estaba convenientemente pegándose a su pelo en esos instantes.

- ¿Estás bien?- Takao se acercó lentamente.- ¿Kai?

No quería gritar.

En el fondo si quería hacerlo, pero sabía que eso sería una contribución generosa al dolor infernal de cabeza que tenía y que más tarde se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, cuando tuviera a su cerebro echándole humor por las orejas.

- ¿Kai?

No quería matar a nadie.

Aunque matar a Tyson era una idea tentadora, no dejaba de sentir un cosquilleo ligero al pensar en él, aún cuando ese pensamiento fuese de estrangularlo.

- ¿Kai?- la voz adormilada de Ray se sumó a la escena en su cabeza. Evidentemente, el neko- jing estaba haciendo esfuerzos de no reírse.

- Sácame esta cosa de la cabeza. – gruñó amablemente. – Creo que entenderás que estorba.

Había pasado una pésima noche. Odiaba dormir en algún lugar que no fuera su pieza y tenía manías tales como jamás separarse de su almohada. Pero había olvidado lo sicótico que podía ser con pequeñeces como esa y la había dejado abandonada en su casa. Sobrevivir a algo como eso se le había tornado un desafío demasiado rudo para el chico, pero lo había soportado estoicamente.

Aunque claro, una cosa es aguantar dormir en una cama absolutamente desconocida, con cojines incómodos y otra que Tyson lo recibiera en la mañana lanzándole comida a diestra y siniestra.

Tampoco que esperara un beso de saludo, pero...

- ... no es mi culpa que te atravesarás en el camino de mi comida, digo, tú fuiste el que repentinamente abre la puerta y el hotcake ya estaba fuera de mi alcance... – Ty parloteaba animadamente mientras la masa pegajosa seguía adherida a su pelo. El chico de ojos azules trataba de excusarse antes de que a Hiwatari le comenzara a dar uno de sus ataques de furia.

Un beso. De Tyson. Oh, demonios ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora?

Ese era un pensamiento que no necesitaba, que no quería y que lo estaba desconcentrando absolutamente.

Así que un beso de Tyson... ¡Eso era una locura! Él NO (palabra que va con subrayado, en un cartel de neón inmenso con letras luminosas) estaba pensando en ser besado por Tyson. Él JAMÁS (dentro de lo posible escribirlo con letras de 10 Km. de ancho) haría algo así porque aquello sería una idiotez, una blasfemia y una absoluta falta de cordura.

Entonces... ¿Por qué a cada segundo la idea se le hacía más atractiva?

- ... por lo tanto es razonable pensar que soy inocente de todos los cargos y que nada es mi culpa, ya que aquí yo soy una víctima de la sociedad descarnada y homicida que jamás me preparó para que tú entraras por esa puerta y yo... – el chico de cabello azulado no cesaba.

La sangre se le agolpó violentamente en la cara cuando Tyson dejó su cháchara para acercarse a examinar la comida en su cabello. Sentía la vista nublada y estuvo casi seguro de que estaba ruborizado a más no poder. Y aquello, era terrible. Tyson estaba tironeando su cabello, pero el contacto tierno y cándido no dejaba de sonarle horriblemente encantador.

(_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Acaso estaba pensando románticamente en Takao?)_

- Vamos, Kai... es mi deber sacar aquello de tu cabeza. – dijo Tyson con alegría aterrorizante.

Estaba demasiado cerca para una persona decente como lo era Kai. No quería que siguiera acercándose porque si no se iba a ver en la obligación de salir corriendo y gritando como loco y eso no daría buena impresión. Sólo necesitaba que Ty se quedara a distancia prudente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max observó divertido la expresión de asesino en serie que tenía Kai en esos momentos en el rostro. Claro, esta no concordaba demasiado con el sonrojo increíble que adornaba sus mejillas ni el ligero temblor en sus labios, pero hacían un conjunto bastante gracioso.

Se volvió en su silla para continuar su desayuno, pero algo lo interrumpió. Para ser más precisos, la cabeza de Ray hundida en su bol de cereales con leche era un distractor poderoso. El chico rubio esbozó una breve sonrisa al tiempo que, cogiendo los abundantes cabellos negros, sacaba el rostro del otro muchacho de la comida.

- ¿Algo que quieras contarme, Ray?

El aludido se conformó con gruñir algo como "No dormí bien" y luego se acomodó en el regazo de Max, ronroneando lentamente hasta que su respiración pausada indicó que se había dormido otra vez.

Ligeramente confuso, buscó respuesta al asunto en Kenny, pero este estaba demasiado entretenido en la discusión de Kai y Tyson como para prestarle atención.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ty, creo haberte dicho cinco veces que me dejaras en paz. Puedo sacarme esta cosa de la cabeza yo solo. – zanjó Kai manoteando para apartar a su compañero.

Tal vez habían sido seis veces. El punto es que no habían servido absolutamente para nada.

- Oh, claro. Había olvidado que tú eras el Grandioso Kai Hiwatari que no necesita de nadie... en ese caso ¿Por qué demonios llevas veinte minutos con mi comida pegada al pelo?

- Tal vez sea porque tú no me has dejado quitármela.

- Oh, desde luego. Ahora es mi culpa.

- Desde el principio que esto es tu maldita culpa, Tyson. Está claro que no era yo el imbécil que fingía saber cocinar sabiendo que es incapaz de concentrarse en una tarea mínima como esa.- aulló Kai desesperado.

- ¿Me estás llamando imbécil?

- Sí, creo que dije eso.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación así. Jamás antes la comida había sido tan difícil de despegar de su cuero cabelludo.

- ¡Vete al demonio Hiwatari! ¡No soy yo el idiota que está con masa para hotcake en la cabeza!

- ¿Podrías intentar agregar a tus frases que es tu culpa?

- ¿Podrías intentar dejar de decir que es mi culpa?

- ¿Podrías aceptar que lo es?

- Chicos...

- Eres un idiota, Kai.

A cada segundo se le hacía más difícil concentrarse en la discusión. Comenzaba a desconcentrarle el pensar tanto en el azul índigo y centelleante de la mirada de Tyson.

(Kai, tú no estás en estos momentos divagando sobre el color de los ojos de Takao ¿verdad?)

- Oh, vaya. Ahora comenzamos con los insultos. ¿Debería responder que considero que eres la persona más descerebrada de este mundo?

- Y tú la más insoportable.

- Al menos soy inteligente.

- ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

- Chicos...

- ¿Quién es el que te ayuda con tus deberes de matemáticas?

- ¿Me lo estás echando en cara?

- Intento demostrar lo idiota que eres, Ty-chan.

- Espero que seas consciente de que te detesto

- Oh, que gran mal ha caído sobre mí. Dios mío, Ty no seas rudo conmigo.

- Piérdete, Hiwatari.

- Muérete, niñito.

- ¿Podrían callarse un segundo?- gruñó Kenny.- Fue una discusión muy entretenida, pero me temo que tendrán que terminarla en otro momento. Ahora, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas.

Kai observó con el entrecejo fruncido al pequeño que los había detenido y luego exhaló lentamente un suspiro. Lo relajaban aquellas discusiones verbales con Tyson, eran parte de su vida estarse gritando largo rato a medio metro de distancia y sentía que eran cada vez más necesarias para su buen funcionamiento a lo largo del día. Ahora más le valía pensar como sacarse aquella cosa dulce de sus cabellos.

Por la ventana, apreció un trozo de cielo claro, de un celeste puro y limpio como los ojos de un niño, sin una nube o una mancha que enturbiaran la cándida belleza del mediodía.

- Creo que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo acerca de la cocina, el baño, el orden, la limpieza y los horarios de llegada. Tenemos que tratar de ser lo más justos posibles.

El ruso- japonés reprimió un bostezo apenas y revolvió los ojos. Observó sin demasiado interés a Kenny hacer una distribución de tareas acompañado por la voz vibrante de Dizzi; Max balanceándose en su silla sin prestarle atención al chico, con Ray, adormilado por el vaivén del mueble, acurrucado como un bebé contra su pecho.

Tyson estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Kenny y aparentemente era el único que estaba interesado en lo que hablaba el intelectual del grupo. Los ojos color tormenta estaban fijos en la pantalla de la computadora, con el cabello cayendo grácilmente por su espalda, enmarcando un rostro proporcionado y ligeramente moreno que sonreía suavemente. ¿Es que acaso nunca dejaba de ser tan feliz?

Kai se sentía intrigado hacia ese chico... ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan alegre?

¿Por qué había veces, entonces, en que una expresión de desdicha se apoderaba por completo del niño?

(_Aquellas veces en que tus únicos pensamientos son acunarlo y decirle que todo estará bien.) _

Mientras lo observaba, Tyson se encogió hasta quedar hecho un ovillo en el suelo, amoldándose dulcemente en el suelo como un niño pequeño. Desde allí dirigió una mirada inocente a Kai y una sonrisa lenta y gatuna se le formó en la comisura de los labios.

- Mi Tyson... – murmuró mientras el sonrojo se encaramaba nuevamente en su rostro.

Continuará...

UUU Un capítulo medio raro, lo sé. Es necesario entender la relación actual de Kai y Takao... además, pronto aparecerá Tala en sus caminos y ahí sí que las cosas se pondrán buenas.

No se pierdan el tercer capítulo, que espero, estará mucho mejor que éste.

Un besote a tods.

Lizz


End file.
